dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Combat (Heroes of Dragon Age)
This page details the combat mechanics of Heroes of Dragon Age. Party You can carry a team from 1 up to 5 heroes. If you have a party of 5 heroes, it will comprise 4 humanoid heroes (such as humans, elves, or demons) plus one beast (such as bears or dragons). Even though each hero has its own health, you can see the team's health on the top of the left side and your enemy's team's health on the right side. Abilities Ability speed Each hero has its own attack speed, from slow, to normal, to quick. Those who are quick, attack first, then normal and finally slow. The application of runes may increase a hero's speed, as well as counterattacks that may decrease a hero's speed. However, the fastest speed attainable is Quick+1. There is no limit to how slow a hero may become. Ability coverage Most heroes have at least 1 attack, it can be single (1 hero), row (1-2 heroes), column (1-2 heroes), or party directed (1-5 heroes), however if the beast is row or column attacked the attack only hurts the beast, no other hero. Additionally some heroes attack multiple times within their turn, and each attack may be of a different target. Some heroes are designated as support heroes that do not attack, but do provide some benefit to the team as a whole or may affect enemy abilities. Ability effect The attacks of the hero can provoke a status alteration, negative stats to the opposing hero, positive stats to self; and have its own probability. The description specifies what range and stat the attack owns; e.g. "Attack one enemy", "Attacks all enemies with a moderate chance to stun each". These are the possible combat features: * Stun - makes target lose one turn * Gains power - gains a large amount of power per attack (First round x1, second round x2, third round x3, etc.) * Slows - lowers initiative of target by 1 * Heals - gains health * Drains power - lowers power of target (possibly by half?) * Cross faction hit (bonus for attacking the opposing color): add 25% damage * Aura - has passive ability that buffs hero's party, such as raising allies' power or health * Elusive - is less likely to be targeted * Flank - usually attacks the back row first * Resilience - has resistance to stun, slow, power drain, etc. * Hatred - targets a specific group * Taunt - is more likely to be attacked * Curse - prevents target from gaining power or health * Defender - absorbs a percentage of damage for allies when also attacked * Immunity - unable to be affected by certain other active combat abilities Bonuses Prior to battle you can equip runes. They last from a few minutes to an hour and add bonuses to the whole party, such as speed runes which can alter the order of the attacks or the power and health runes which increase your team's stats. Row bonus Each row in the party has its own bonus. Being in the front row increases the health of the hero(es) by 50%, and being in the back row increases the critical damage probability by 50%. In addition, those on the back row can't be attacked until the front row is wiped out, unless it's a column or a party attack or the attacking character has flank ability or rune activated with possibility to attack back row first. Party faction bonus When four characters of the same faction are used simultaneously, a faction bonus is granted. This bonus is the character's percentages added together. Common characters add 1%, Uncommon characters add 2%, Rare characters add 3%, Epic characters add 4%, Legendary characters add 5%, and Mythic characters add 6%. For example, a party comprised of 1 Rare (3%), 1 Epic (4%), 1 Legendary (5%), and 1 Mytihic (6%) characters of the same color would grant an 18% Faction bonus. Opposing faction damage bonus A hero that attacks another hero of an opposing faction can have a 25% faction damage bonus on top of their attack. * White gains a bonus against Red, as order quells chaos. * Red gains a bonus against Blue, as chaos overwhelms power. * Blue gains a bonus against Black, as power triumphs over darkness. * Black gains a bonus against White, as darkness upsets order. Category:Heroes of Dragon Age